


Who gets a sword?

by HSavinien



Series: Nonfiction: Medieval Weapon Rants and Bullet-pointed Infodumps [7]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Battle, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swords, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Historically speaking, the people likely to carry swords.





	Who gets a sword?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous:  
>  Is there somewhere that specifically defines what type of sword is used for different types of combat? Like, in bullet points because reading isn't my top skill. I want to draw a thief, a hunter, and a warrior and I'm wondering what types of swords are the best for them. thanks in advance and sorry if this question had been answered before :)

Uhhhh.

  * In what time period?
  * Where?
  * How rich are your characters?



The answer’s going to be different depending on all those things.  Roughly medieval-ish speaking, though:

  * The warrior gets a sword.
  * Nobody else.
  * The other two have knives, because everyone carries a knife. 
  * The hunter probably uses snares for small game, as that’s the most effective amount of meat gathered for the least effort, and a bow if they’re handy enough with it.
  * Thieves may carry a cosh (a leather bag full of sand or lead shot) or short club/baton to hit people over the head if they’re the more violent mugging kind.  Mostly though, knife to slit purses.
  * Swords are expensive unless you’re actually in an army and getting bulk discounts.  This means that someone who’s not obviously a warrior or nobleman who is carrying a sword is immediately suspect.




End file.
